


Black Splattered paint

by TsundereLizard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, tags are such spoilers, what should I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: When love turns into obsession.





	Black Splattered paint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying too hard aren't I? This is not the first smut I've written but it's better than before I guess.... ;_;

I love Yuuri.

Ever since I saw him, he is mine. It was kind of good opportunity ever since the banquet, he was dead drunk and I could do things without him protesting. Probably keep him and lock him away from the world but his coach came and took him away from my arms.

When Yuuri’s video of him viraled it was some sort of a call for me and quickly settled things and went to his hometown.

Every time I see him I would picture a lewd version of himself. _Covered and filled with my come and begging for more, twitching and trembling so much. His neck and chest littered with hickeys and his hips and thighs with handprints-shaped bruises._

_“Vitya~!”_

_He would moan sweetly._

“Viktor? Is there something wrong?” he skated over me, “Nothing’s wrong, why don’t you go again to your routine?” I said and he nodded.

_Then his round ass is bright red from me slapping it then I would spread it, revealing his sweet, pink and tight hole and then as I prod my finger in it would swallow it as I went deeper. I would keep on thrusting in and out until he’s ready for a second finger. And then as I scissor out my fingers he would thrust back and moaning for more and demand going faster and harder. And as I went on my fourth finger, he is finally lost in the world and starts to beg for my cock._

_I would comply to his wishes and when I finally put my cock in he would came and start to tremble but I would not wait for his permission for me move and started pulling it back then pushes back in hitting his sweet spot dead on. I would repeat the same process and he would start to drool and he would love it to the point he wouldn’t be satisfied unless we would go for more rounds. And after the final round, I would pull out and gush out all the come I released inside him._

Oh how lovely the sight would it be.

I should have done that when he was dead drunk. I should have been persistent on taking him instead, because the Yuuri right now won’t give in to my advances. There was one time I asked him if he wanted to have sex and he blushed furiously and fled from the onsen. I was probably too blunt.

The desire and lust were too strong and I would often masturbate of how I just pictured him. Then the limit has finally come to an end. I really want to take him.

One night he hasn’t slept probably around eleven then I offered him tea. He soon dozed off and his body dropped spilling the tea. I carried him to his room and lay him there gently. I exited his room for a while to retrieve the things I needed and went back.

Then I tied his hands on the headboard, put the blindfold on him and the gag, just taking extra measures just in case the sleeping pill won’t work halfway.

I sighed, _ah so beautiful._

I caressed his cheeks then down to his neck. I lifted his shirt up and started caressing his chest then to his stomach. I slowly took off his sweat pants together with his underwear, _such creamy delicious skin_ , such lovely sight indeed. I leaned down to his neck and started kissing it and leaving marks. When I got satisfied I switched to his chest. Bite, kiss and lick. My mouth wandered to his nipples and started to suck it, nibbled on it and licked it and did the same thing to his other one. As I went down further, I noticed his cock coming alive with precum threatening to spill. I went giving him butterfly kisses to his stomach and down further.

As I reached to his groin, I panted from the arousal forming in me. Then I engulf Yuuri’s cock to my mouth and sucked it. I heard a muffled groan coming from Yuuri. Soon, I pulled out when I got satisfied then I lifted Yuuri’s legs so I could see his hole.

It was better than I pictured in my mind. I sucked my fingers in my mouth and when it was wet enough, I started prodding my finger in his entrance. When it was finally in I let out a breath. His insides were warm and soft and so tight.

I can’t wait until I put my cock in.

When it finally reached my fourth finger, I pulled and replace my hard and pulsing cock and slowly put it in. _Oh god!_ The heat and tightness were dizzying. Then I heard his muffled moan. I looked up to see if he got woken by that but he was still asleep. It took me for a moment till I regained my senses. I pulled out until the head of my cock was left and harshly shove it back hitting his prostrate dead on. I heard another muffled moan. I kept thrusting in and out until I lost myself in the pleasure.

“hnn???”

I looked up to see Yuuri’s face and seems like he finally woken up but not fully. I let out a low chuckle then I gritted my teeth and fastened my pace. He was finally fully awake and somewhat took noticed what’s happening. He let out a panicked groans and started pulling his arms free. Then he started trashing around and tried kicking whoever that was in front of him but I held his leg by the behind of his knees and bend him down until his knees met his shoulders and started thrusting in again, hitting his prostrate.

Finally, he let out a strangled groan as he came. His walls started to tighten but I held my orgasm back, wanting to prolong it. On his second orgasm that I let myself climax out and spilling my cum inside him.

I panted then I noticed that Yuuri fell asleep again.

I removed his binds, the gag and finally his blindfold. As I held it, I noticed it was wet, probably from tears.

The next day, Yuuri looked paled as he took his breakfast, “Are you alright?” his mom looked worried, “I-I’m fine,” he answered.

I did it at least twice a week so it won’t strain his body. Drug him and violate him every night and his expression by morning gives me the shivers.

I don’t know how many times I had violated Yuuri’s body. Then Mari’s expression as she looks at me looks scared. Oops, did she notice it?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ever since that day, I have noticed that my brother look pale and after weeks of it he looked fine but I noticed one thing. He has that dark mark on his neck. A hickey?

Viktor looked suspicious too, he has that smile that makes me uncomfortable. He always gives that smile to Yuuri but not when he was looking. I can’t shake of the feeling so I always followed Viktor if he can’t notice it to catch him whatever he was doing. Then I heard Yuuri and Viktor talking at the Russian’s room so I stopped and started eavesdropping. Their conversation was dying then I heard a soft creak. Minutes later, I worked my courage and slid the door, making a small gap to peek then I saw Viktor touching a sleeping Yuuri. He pushed Yuuri’s leg to his chest then…

The next day, I felt fear and worry for Yuuri. When he got alone, I grabbed his arm.

“Yuuri… I think you should avoid Viktor for now… at least during night a-and lock your door.”

“What’s wrong Mari…?”

“B-because last night I-I…. ?!”

I got startled when Yuuri’s finger shushed me up…

“Don’t tell anyone okay?”

…and gave me a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an omegaverse with longer word count but some parts got repetitive and I'm not proud of it. So I was working the ending of this story I was like: Should Yuuri got finally aware of Viktor's doing? Wait... this sounded like GOMIX!'s YOI dj's end? WTF?!  
> Even so, I went and do it anyway XD  
> Also the omegaverse version of this was inspired by Harada, you know Harada? No? Okay, that's means you haven't ventured to the deepest and darkest yaoi mangas yet XD just kidding....  
> If you want to know what I'm talking about about for those who haven't read it yet, this was the title: Kyouhan ON ICE by GOMIX!  
> BTW, halfway of Viktor's doing, Yuuri was aware about. :3


End file.
